jetixfandomcom-20200223-history
Coro de Niños IBRK
Coro de Niños IBRK (Choir of Kids (IBRK)) is an Cuban children's television series aimed at children from choirs with Cedarmont Kids, Countdown Kids and The Hit Crew. The main character of the show is a friendly, blue Vavval bros named Kenny Costoya, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is joined by his other vavval pals Tassain Ali Best, Jezany Melin Ward, and Giana Nakia Traylor, as well as a diverse cast of children. The show originally aired on CDNIBRK from January 5, 2020 until November 15, 2022. Origins The show originated from the home video series, Coro de Niños and the Hit Crew, which has produced by 20th Century Eox from 2013 to 2016. The first three videos of the series starred actress Anirudh Vijay. As the Hit Crew video series was becoming only a moderate success outside of Cuba (where it was considered successful for a local video series), the daughter of Aneesh Solomon (former head of The Abhishtoos) got a CDN video from a video store. She was entranced with Kenny's voice and her father liked the concept, so he talked to Michael Timothy, the creator of Kenny Costoya, about possibly putting Kenny Costoya on television. In 2020, long after the video store surprise, production began on thirty episodes of the first season of Coro de Niños IBRK. After the television series debuted on January 5, 2020, Kenny was a smash hit, exceeding many of CDNIBRK' and audiences' expectations. The show was originally taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Piscina del Condominio in Kissimmee, Florida, after which it moved to The Pool of Kids in United States. In its final seasons, the series was produced in Poinciana, Florida, a suburb of United States. Focus and Educations The show utilizes both original and children's songs to convey various preschool topics using imagination, engaging them with music and emphasizing friendship in a loving environment. Vice-President of Content Development, Mary Mc. Conkey, Michelle states that "Each Choir of Kids episode emphasizes language and cognitive development, physical activity and social interaction...in each episode, young viewers are invited to use their imagination in problem-solving situations". Stephanie researchers Raghav and Shaatish Baabu concluded that episodes contain a great deal of age-appropriate educational material, calling the program a "model of what preschool television should be". ''Additionally, their research illustrates that ''Coro de Niños IBRK helps children be better prepared to enter a structured learning environment. The episodes have been described as "good examples" in dealing with pro-social behaviors and with emotion. Episode format Opening sequence The series opens with the theme song (over clips from various episodes) and the title card before it dissolves into the episode's topic. The children imagine something and Kenny comes to life from a plush doll, transforming into the "real" Kenny, how he appears to the children while their imagining. Main sequence Here, the main pilot of the episode takes place. Kenny and the children learn about the main topic of the episode, with Tassain Ali Best, Jezany Melin Ward, or Giana Nakia Traylor appearing during the episode and numerous songs themed relating to the subject featured in the series. The roles of the vavval children are larger in later seasons, and later episodes venture outside of the school to other places within the neighborhood and to other countries around the world in Season 3. 'Closing sequence ' After the children leave for the day, the sequence cuts to a segment entitled Kenny Says where Kenny, who is off-screen, narrates what he and his friends had done that day, along with still snapshots from the episode. Then Kenny, later appeared on-screen by saying, "And remember, I love you," and waves goodbye. Kenny Costoya's Birthday! is one of the few rare episodes in which Kenny doesn't change back into a doll. Criticism The show has been the frequent subject of criticism, most notably for a supposed "lack of educational value", even despite several peer-reviewed studies saying otherwise. Many families began to refuse to watch the show because of its supposed "one-dimensionally", and several YouTube videos have plush dolls of the character being either blown up or set on fire. Trivia *According to Samai Coro, a typical 30-minute episode took four days to complete. Rehearsals were normally on Mondays, and filming took place Tuesdays-Thursdays. Seasons Season1titlecard.jpg|Season One|link=Season 1 Season2TitleCard.jpg|Season Two|link=Season 2 S3TitleCard.jpg|Season Three|link=Season 3